Green and White
by blue-bubble97
Summary: One shot story of N x White / N x Touko from Pokemon b/w. It's one of my favourite pairings :'D Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!


He was only sitting inches away from her. If she had stretched out her hands, they would have touched the white fabric of his shirt. Comes to say of what a cramped capsule they were in.

"It's nice out there, isn't it?" the male commented.

I turned my head slightly to face him, but at the same time casting my eyes downwards. "Yea," I mumbled, shuffling my feet. Oshawott whined a little at the sudden movement of my lap and attempted to regain the comfort of its position. I shot a quick look at the male trainer. N's face was tinted hues of red, orange and yellow reflected by the setting sun. His meadow-green eyes swiveled to meet mine and I instantly dropped my gaze, coming to rest on his grey pants.

His sigh was like the rustling of leaves, slightly raspy but gentle. Adjusting the rim of his cap, he looked directly into my eyes. Well, at least the top of my head. At this point, I had bent so far down that my nose was nearly touching my knees.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he inquired softly.

His eyes were like lasers. I could feel them burning into skull, as if they were probing through my brain to find the answer. I bit on my lip stubbornly, and squeezed my eyes shut. He wouldn't notice the slow, red fire spreading across the length of my cheeks. Thank god for my long, gravity-resistant ponytail that now hung in front of me like a curtain of hair.

"…no," I grated out, trying to sound confident. "Y-you're still a villain to me. At this time, two months ago, you were my sworn enemy." I couldn't take this anymore. Rather agitated, I stood up, feeling my cap brush against the roof of the damned mini capsule. I lifted my eyes to meet his searing ones. "And you still are." I pronounced darkly, and proceeded to walk out of the Ferris-wheel capsule that had stopped its rotation, returning Oshawott to its Pokéball.

"Wait! White!"

I hated him. It sounded all wrong when he said my name. I didn't want him to put my name into his mouth and roll it around with his tongue. I didn't want to hear his voice.

"White!"

This time, a pair of strong hands linked around my waist, raising goose bumps on my arms. I felt N's chest pressing against my back.

"I'm sorry."

We were enemies. He was the king of Team Plasma. I was the Pokémon trainer that had vowed to stop him. Yet my feelings for him were…

I gritted my teeth, feeling my cheeks burn.

Elbowing him sharply in the gut, I heard a low moan roll out from somewhere in his throat, and he loosened his grip. I instinctively took a step back from the green-haired man, tears springing to my eyes like a child. My emotions overwhelmed my senses, causing my head to spin wildly. Anger, betrayal, confusion, sorrow, pain and longing poured into my mind, threatening to drown me.

"I won't!" I choked. "I'll never forgive you! There's no point in asking! I don't even know why I came to meet you just because you asked me to! Two months back… when we first met here, you told me that you lead Team Plasma. Have you no shame for what you've done? Yet you continue to harass me with constant questions about forgiveness! You betrayed my trust! I thought you were just another friendly, slightly psycho trainer! …I thought I liked you." It started out as a mad rant, but I grew quieter and slowed down considerably toward the end, spilling my thoughts. "You, of all people. I actually liked you," I sneered, "and you slapped my heart. How can I ever love a liar? Let me get this straight. I. HATE. YOU." Spitting out each word like venom, I felt satisfied at causing him as much pain as he had put me through.

Then I saw his face with a shocked, hurt, yet understanding expression imprinted all over. N's face. I felt something wither and die in my heart. What had I done?

I felt my lips tremble as my vision began to blur, and then I felt my face press against a soft fabric that smelled like it had been through the wash fifty times. Two arms wrapped around me once more.

"Please forgive me."

I felt N's breath on my ear as I let the hot tears freely scald the contours of my face.

…after all I had said. After all that. He still came crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness. Why did he…

"You say you hate me," N whispered against my neck, "Then, why are you crying?"

He pulled away a little, and then lifted a hand up to cup the curve of my cheek. Using his thumb, he gently brushed away tears away from my eyelashes and stared into my eyes.

N's green eyes were so honest and piercing that I lost my will to fight. Going limp in his grasp, I let myself be sucked into the windows to his mind, unconsciously winding my arms around his waist at the same time, all the while focusing on N's leaf-green eyes.

With my head tilted at an uncomfortable, strange angle, my neck had begun to protest. Then N bent down, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

N's lips were warm and slightly chapped. I felt his mouth open slightly, and his tongue traced the shape of my lips, prompting me to allow access. I shivered, slowly opened my mouth in consent, allowing him to taste me. Strangely enough, he tasted exactly the same way as I did. The way N ran his tongue over my rows of teeth, exploring my mouth, charged me like electricity, and I failed to suppress a slight gasp of pleasure. He deepened the kiss even further, much to my liking, probing the sensitive spots of my mouth with his tongue. Trying to mimic his actions, I clumsily twisted my tongue with his, and rubbed against it to be rewarded with a small moan from N.

Then, he abruptly pulled away from me to breathe, making a slightly frustrated and reluctant sound come forth from my throat. I took several deep breaths too. With oxygen in my head, it was clear on how embarrassing our position was, in public no less. My hands were hanging from his neck, pulling him toward me. N had one hand tangled in my hair, and the other on the curve of my hip. My cap had disappeared.

When he neared my face again, I expected another kiss and reflexively slid my eyes shut. But this time, he simply rested his forehead and nose against mine, squashing the brim of his cap.

"So do you forgive me?" There was something in his voice that made me want to laugh.

Instead of hiding my face, I let a small smile creep onto my mouth. "…I guess." I squeaked. N chuckled happily, pulling me closer to him so that my head was now resting against his chest. N rested his head sideways on my hair so that his cheek was pressing against my scalp.

"Thank you," he breathed, and I smiled against his chest. His tea green hair slipped through my fingers, spilling out in a mass against the white shirt like silky blades of grass.

Green against white.


End file.
